Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog
This is an article about the show Mystic Knights, for the team see Mystic Knights. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog is an American television series set in a fantasy version of ancient Ireland, created by Saban Entertainment Plot Queen Maeve of Temra wants to rule the land of her birth, the peaceful kingdom of Kells. She therefore calls upon the dark fairy Mider, who gives her the mystical Rune Stone that allows Maeve to use sorcery, most often to summon mystical, dangerous creatures like ogres and evil giants, whom she sends to destroy Kells. King Conchobar of Kells hears of Maeve's evil plan and seeks a way to protect his kingdom and peoples. Rohan, a druid's apprentice discovers an ancient scroll telling of a legendary warrior called Draganta who would save that kingdom. Because Rohan's birthmark matched a prominent sign on the scroll, the King sends Rohan on the quest to find Draganta, with his friend the reformed thief Angus. The two are joined by the foreign Prince Ivar, and the king's daughter, Princess Deirdre, follows them. They are drawn to the realm of Tir Na Nóg, ruled by the fairy King, Fin Varra. Fin Varra puts the group through various tests to determine their worthiness, which they pass. King Fin Varra gives them another section of the ancient scroll, and mystical weapons which give control of the Classical Elements Fire, Air, Earth, and Water. The four young warriors battle the four Sentinels of Temra, who guard elemental armor, and defeat them, earning the title Mystic Knights (Rohan becomes the Mystic Knight of Fire, Angus Earth, Ivar Water, and Deirdre Air). Each Knight can call upon their mystical element for powers unique to it. Aideen, a small, winged fairy, continues to offer periodic assistance to the young heroes as they battle Queen Maeve. Eventually, Rohan manages to tame Pyre, the Dragon of Dare. This feat, and Pyre's later assistance as an oracle, reveals Rohan as the legendary hero Draganta. Later in the series, another Mystic Knight emerges; Garrett, the Mystic Knight of Forest. He begins as an adversary under the control of Queen Maeve, but frees himself from her influence, throwing his lot in with the Mystic Knights. Garrett and Rohan develop a rivalry for Princess Deirdre's affections. Eventually Queen Maeve summons a new monster named Lugad who is more powerful than any previous creation. Lugad is revealed to have a birthmark similar to Rohan's, which is explained when it is revealed that Rohan and Lugad are in fact half-brothers, whose mother is Queen Maeve. In the series finale, they eventually work together with the other Mystic Knights to defeat Maeve, who ends up banished by Rohan, her own son. Characters Mystic Knights Allies *King Conchobar *Cathbad *King Fin Varra *Aideen *Pyre Villians *Queen Maeve *General Torc *Mider *The Four Sentinels of Temra **The Ice Lord of Temra **The Lightning Bat of Temra **The Sea Serpent of Temra **The Rock Wolf of Temra *Bogies *Tyrune *Lugad *Nemain Monsters *Ogre *Juggernaut *Tash Hound of Temra *Cyclops *Bull of Temra *Unnamed Creature #1 *Water Creature *Flying Creature *Giant Spider *Spectres of Banshee Woods *Giant Falcon *Wyvern *Fire Creature *Spiked Warrior *Phantom Boar *Worm of Woe *Chimera *Grindon *Evil Eye *Giant Panther *Griffin *Shadow Monster Arsenal *Sword of Kells *Whirlwind Crossbow *Barbed Trident *Terra Sling Mace *Twin Timber Axes *Dragon Bow *Battle Fury *Defender *Dragon's Breath Dagger Episodes #Legend of the Ancient Scroll #Tir Na Nóg #The Fire Dragon of Dare #Tash Hound of Temra #Ivar and the Sea Serpent #The Wolf in the Rocks #The Taming of Pyre (Part 1) #The Taming of Pyre (Part 2) #Draganta #War of the Little People #Dragon's Fury #Tyrune #Tyrune Returns #Aideen and the Stone Princess #Battle of the Druids #Queen Deirdre #Night of the Spirits #Aideen's Choice #Divide & Conquer #Eye of the Beholder #Garrett and the Princess #The Traitor of Kells #The Fifth Knight #The Mystic Knight of Forest #Egg of the Dragon #The Drageen #A King's Ransom #The Curse of Kells #The Trial of Angus #Mider: King of Temra #The Buckler of Bre #Ivar's Revenge #King's Bride #All Kings Great and Small #The Wish #The Lost King #Friends for Life #The Prisoner Prince #Shipwrecked #Rohan's Doubt #The Barrow of Balin #Dark Rider #The Warrior of Temra #Battle Fury #Lugad's Challenge #The Mark of Destiny #The Queen Mother #Knight in the Forest #The Final Battle #Banished Cast * Lochlainn O'Mearain as Rohan/Mystic Knight of Fire (Battle Fury) * Lisa Dwan as Deirdre/Mystic Knight of Air * Justin Pierre as Ivar/Mystic Knight of Water * Vincent Walsh as Angus/Mystic Knight of Earth * Stephen Brennan as King Conchobar * Barry Cassin as Cathbad * Charlotte Bradley - Queen Maeve * Gerry O'Brien as Torc * Peadar Lamb as Fin Varra * Ned Dennehy as Mider * Kelly Campbell as Aideen * Ben Palmer as Garrett/Mystic Knight of Forest (Eps 21-27, 39, 48-50) * Eric O'Cuinn as Lugad Voice actors * Ned Dennehy as The Lightning Bat of Temra, The Rock Wolf of Temra * Shaun Elebert as The Ice Lord of Temra * Enda Kilroy as The Sea Serpent of Temra VHS & DVD release In the US, one VHS video was released. A single video was also released in the UK. In Germany, two DVDs were released with two episodes on each DVD. The original English audio is not included on the DVDs. Notes * A second season entitled Mystic Knights: Battle Thunder was planned, but was later cancelled, and its budget was put towards Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. * The series was loosely based on actual Irish mythology. ** The name derives from Tír na nÓg, one of the Otherworlds of Irish mythology. External Links *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog at Wikipedia *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog at the Internet Movie Database Category:Season 1